Hurt
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: PG for the song at thew begining. Fifteen years ago a nine months pregnant Lilly Evans Potter was kidnapped from her home by the dark lord Voldemort. Her husband searched for he for three years before she was declared dead, he moved on and got remarried,
1. Hurt

  
I don't own Harry Potter, that is owned by the sell out J.K. Rowling, nor do I own by Johnny Cash.  
  
Summary: Fifteen years ago a nine months pregnant Lilly Evans Potter was kidnapped from her home by the dark lord Voldemort. Her husband searched for he for three years before she was declared dead, he moved on and got remarried, and had twin sons. But the real story starts eleven years after the twins birth.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
A young boy stood up from his desk grabbed a CD, from on top of his dresser. His room, at first glance looked exactly like any room for a boy his age, dirty clothes, books, and loose papers littered the floor. But if one were to take a closer look at the books you would find they were on metallurgy (Yes that is a real subject) , thermal dynamics and chemistry in theory, and on the desk was a machine tool, with a metal rod being milled rather thin in it. He put the CD in his stereo and pressed play.  
  
I Hurt Myself Today,  
  
To see if I still feel.  
  
The teenager started singing along to the song.  
  
I focused, on the pain,  
  
The only thing that's real.  
  
He sang as he walked back to his desk and his work.  
  
The Needle tears a whole,  
  
The old firmiliar stain.  
  
Try to kill it, all away,  
  
But I remember everything.  
  
The Carefully milled rod provided perfect grip, and if the power it was supposed to give was what the boy imagined, he would need it.  
  
What have I become,  
  
My sweetest friend.  
  
Everyone I know,  
  
Go's away in the end.  
  
And you could have it all,  
  
My empire of dirt.  
  
I will let you down  
  
I will make you Hurt.  
  
Carefully drilling out the center as he laser cooled it, he fed into it a carefully regulated mixture of chemicals and acids.  
  
I wear this crown of thorns,  
  
Apon my liars chair.  
  
Full of broken thoughts,  
  
I cannot repair.  
  
Beneath the stains of time,  
  
The feelings, disappear.  
  
You are someone else,  
  
I am still right here.  
  
It was done, just to make sure it was correct he ran it 49,000 Rpm, under a laser. He smiled, it wasn't a happy smile nor an evil smile, but rather of revenge yet to come. Don't worry mom, he will die tonight! he said to no one  
  
Three Days Later  
  
Mmm, Belle. This Ham is delicious. James Potter told his wife, they were celebrating his two oldest son's birthday at a muggle park close to their home. There was a river on one side and deep impenetrable forest on the other.  
  
Of course it is, you had nothing to do with making it. she teased.  
  
Daddy, Mommy. Their heads snapped to attention at the yell of their eight year old son, Sam, he was running as fast as he could away from the forest. There's a boy in there, he's hurt really bad. You have to help him!  
  
Okay Honey just let us get our wands. he said and he and Arbelle went to the picnic table and grabbed their wands from inside a book, it was the only way to keep the kids from playing with them. Okay show us where he is. it took them fifteen minutes to get there through the brush, he was so beaten up you could barely tell he was a boy, and the hair that looked like it had never been cut didn't help. The acrid smell of dark magic pretty much flew off him, he must have been caster and recipient. They cast as many healing charms they could on him but there was one thing they couldn't with out a potion, the frayed nerve end caused by resisting the Crutious Curse. Finally, after an hour of charms, it was safe to wake him.  
  
they yelled at the same time. The power of both charms only barely woke him.  
  
Did I get Him? Is he dead? the boy asked, they looked at each other and it was decided, they would have to take him to St. Mungos. Is Tom Dead? they knew that name from some where.  
  
Sam asked. The boy dug around painfully in his pocket until he found what he was looking for, it looked like a metal wand, which were of course illegal throughout Wizarding Europe, James instinctively stepped in front of his family, but he only cast an image. But it was one James knew only to well.  
  
he said, that explained a lot. Tom had kidnapped him, forced him to become a death eater he betrayed Tom. What's your name? James asked there were quite a few families waiting for their son to be returned.  
  
Harry, sir, Tom didn't let me have a last name. All I know is that My moms name was Lilly Evans. that one sentence echoed through James' head.


	2. Hurt Agian

  
  
I Don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Thanks To:  
  
**George Weasley**: I know, that is a great song, have you by chance seen it played to a Halo movie very well done.  
  
**K.H.T.**: Thanks.  
  
**AtheneLupin**: I'm not that good, after all, out of thirty-one stories I have only finished two.  
  
Lauren: All will be answered, when I get around to it.  
  
**Celeste**: Trust me it will be good.  
  
**HPIceAngel**: Well, you got your wish.  
  
**Christina B**: Thanks.  
  
**Lady Prongs**: Uhhhhh, I don't think you got what I was writing. One Lilly **IS** Dead, and two, she only had Harry another girl.  
  
RiTa: I can just see you scratching the back of your head, embarrassed like the do in animes. And yes that was Harry.  
  
**WindRider-Damia**:Thanks. First, You'll find out why later, Two Yes. Three and four refer to answer one, and five, Okay.  
  
Yeah,Sure,Whatever: If your a writer than why didn't you sign in so I could read your work? But Yes I do plan on making them longer, but with the song it seemed like more.  
  
**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur**: Thanks  
  
**Sristi**: Here you go.  
___________________________________________________________  
  
What did you say her name was? he asked after what seemed like hours to himself.  
  
Lilly Evan's, Sir. Did you you know her? She was dispatched after the child she gave birth to for Tom was a girl, that was eleven years ago. he had so much hope in his eye's that James just had to smile.  
  
Yes, she was a very dear friend of mine, at least now we have closure. he answered sadly. Now we need to get you to St. Mungos to treat your nervous system.  
  
No need, I've been living with it since I was three, you'll need to use my wand but the spell is _Mua-Chan_, you might not be back to full power for three point eight seconds afterwards, which isn't much now, but in battle, whew, can it be a pain in the ass. Harry said.  
  
You said a no no word! Sam positively screamed. James quickly cast the charm.  
  
You were the knew secret weapon You-Know-Who was threatening us with? Arbella asked, it was a good question James thought.  
  
He would never send me out into battle it would tarnish his reputation for hating all things Muggle. I work a lot with combining magic and muggle tech. Hell, I'm nine percent machine. My left arm was severed a few years back and had to be replaced. I could help your side catch what Death Eaters are left. I put some micro transmitters in all of them. Each has its own frequency. But since I'm seeing little dots I think I'll go to sleep now. he said and passed out  
  
Three Days Later  
  
James, you SHOULD tell him you're his father. He has a right to know! Harry heard Bella say, he had been sleeping in their guest bedroom for the past three days and had just come down for some water.  
  
I don't even know if we can trust him. I could actually _SMELL_ the dark magic on him, so I called in a favor with Remus, and had him analyze the shirt he was wearing when we found him. There were thousands of dark curse's, plus all three unforgivable. They went all the way through the first layer. A tear ran down Harry's face when James answered, he ran up the stairs not caring about how much noise he made.  
  
Did you just hear that? It sound like some one running up the stairs. Arbella asked.  
  
they both said at the same time.  
  
He must have heard every thing! Oh God, what have I done? James said and ran up the stair's, his wife seconds behind him.  
  
When they reached the guest bedroom it was like a war zone, every thing under twenty pounds was flying around the room and floating in the center of it all was a letter and two strands of silvery hair. In the very back a leather gloved hand was disappearing once it had every thing but the letter and hair fell to the ground. Arbella grabbed the letter and read it aloud.  
  
_Dear, well, I guess Dad,  
  
If you, my father, can't trust me just because I was raised By Lord Voldemort than I doubt anyone can. On the right is when I killed Tom, and on the left was my reason for doing so.  
  
Leave me the hell alone,  
  
Harry_. she finished.  
  
He was reaching out to the strand on the left when Arbella put her hand on his and smiled assuringly at him. When they touched it at the same every thing around the m disappeared and they felt their mind being pulled some where. Then all of the sudden blackness was replaced by a red haired woman, giving birth, gray streaks ran through her sweaty red hair and her eye's opened just long enough for James to se green eyes, although it was hard to tell because the memory old and was faded.  
  
he said reaching out a hand to try and touch her.  
  
It's useless James, this is the past, and it cannot be changed. he heard some one say, to the very back of the room stood a man, He wore a red trench coat that ended at his mid shins, tight black leather pants went down to brown hiking boots. His left arm was wrapped in brown leather straps his five inch long black hair was spiked up except for a few locks sticking out beyond his forehead. He also had the weirdest sunglasses she had ever seen, with a zigzag pattern on the ear pieces. (A/N, just think of a black haired Vash the stampede. If you don't know who that is watch Cartoon Network Tuesday through Friday at 1:00 AM.)  
  
Who are you? James asked, it then that he noticed a gun at the man's side.  
  
Why, I'm Your sons future self. I need to tell you several things. In a few days a letter will be sent out by Dubledore, about the new DADA. teacher, that man is myself at a younger age. Albus won't know that the man he hired is only fifteen because I'll be in disguise as an adult. Second, it will take years for me to even begin to trust you again, and even now I still don't like you. And Third, you need to pull some strings with Albus, get him to let my half sister into Hogwart, she will need school suplies, I have used other contacts to set up a Gringotts account for her. The Key will be in your hand when this memory is over. That is all I can tell you for now. I will con tact you in the future. he said and disapeared. They both stared in shock where the man had been until the wail of a baby interupted them.  
  
It's, Um, a girl Master. one of the death eaters said to a shodow in the very back of the room.  
  
What the hell do you mean it's a girl. some one shouted from it, he guesed it was Voldemort.  
  
Well, the baby is a girl. Please don't hurt me master, it still has the Hells Mark on it's fore head. the death eater grobbled.  
  
So She does, but since we now have this child, there will be no need to keep the trublesome one, bring Harry' to the torture room. he said and left. All the Death Eaters left either with the newborn or to search for The Boy. When the room was empty a small, under fed four yeare old boy crawlled out of a venthalation shaft.  
  
Mama? They wanted to hurt me, didn't they mama? he said, she looked at her son and smiled, even though she was tired her son still made her smile.  
  
Yes son, they did, they'll be here soon, you have to leave here. she said, they had made plans many months ago to leave, but the time was never right. He left the same way he came, and found himself on the roof of sky scraper in london. No sooner had he set foot on the pavement fourty-nine floors below than he felt a dark shadow pass over his heart. His Mama was gone, and he would get revenge  
  
James, is there a key in your hand? Bella asked, they had spent moments in shock after the memory.  
  
Yes, yes there is. he replied.


	3. Rusty Cage

I don't own Harry Potter, or Vash the stampede or the the song's Rusty Cage and Hurt by Johnny Cash. Also, thing changed so drastically from the books Remus never Taught at Hogwarts, so umbridge taught in third year.  
  
**George Weasley**: Sorry about it being confusing, but thanks.  
  
Sristi: Thanks.  
  
**Star Mage1**: Some people say that I'm not much for for words, so. Thanks.  
  
Anaxandra: No, he really doesn't does he? Well enjoy, and sorry for the delay.  
  
AlintierShadowMysteDeWolfe: Probably just his personally, but with out the lecherous nature.  
  
Ophelia Lia' Malfoy: Sorry don't care much for slash, I'm sorry about the spelling errors, but my spell check is rather stubborn for writing Harry Potter fictions. Sorry if it was a little confusing, but it was late when I wrote it, but I did write _They both stared in shock where the man had been until the wail of a baby interrupted them_. So if you read carefully you would have known. But I will never use star's in one of my story's!!!!!!! So, anyway, thanks for the review.  
  
**Silv3rang3!**: I believe this answers your question.  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Yes, yes there is. he said sadly, looking at the key in his hands.  
  
_You wired me awake,  
  
And hit me with a hand of broken nails_.  
  
I guess it's the least we could do to talk to Albus about it. Arabelle said, with her usual habit of under stating things. She led her husband who was still in shock down stairs where their breakfast had gone cold, they had sent the kids to James' best friend Peter Petrigew for the weekend.  
  
_You tied my lead,  
  
Pulled my chain,  
  
To watch my blood begin to boil_.  
  
She grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote.  
  
Dear Albus,  
  
There are a few things you need to know, Starting with Voldemort being dead. To the best we know he was killed ten days ago. Second is the circumstances of his death, they are very foggy for now. And third is the Boy who killed him. Yes I did say boy. His name is Harry, we believe he is the son of Lilly and James, we have confirmed Lilly's death as being eleven years ago. Voldemort kept her alive until she gave him a child. It was a girl. Before I get ahead of my self I should tell you that some thing James did caused Harry not to trust us any more and he ran away, but before going he asked we give his half sister a chance and let her into Hogwarts. We owe him that much.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Arabelle Potter.  
  
she said snapping James out of his stupor.  
  
_But I'm gunnu break,  
  
I'm gunnu break my,  
  
Gunnu break my rusty cage and run_.  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked at the parchment in front of him, this was not how things were supposed to go. It was simply not possible for that prophecy to be wrong, unless. But he had no time to dwell on that kind of matter, now he needed to find the girl, and at the same time find a suitable Defense Against the Dark Art teacher, it seemed as if the spot really was cursed. So it was lucky that at that moment the answer to at least one of his problems knocked on his door  
  
_To cold to start a fire,  
  
I'm burning diesel,  
  
I'm burning Dinosaur bone_.  
  
Harry Potter, now known by many as Vash Gunsmith, walked down the dark street's of Knockturn Alley, a large crowd of student's followed behind him. Albus had given him the task of esscorting them into the Alley because it was his course book they were going to get. He had made sure that the only way they could get the book was to go into the Alley giving Harry the chance to examine them before the start of term. The first group he had escorted had been rather shocked at his appearance, and rumor had quickly spread that he was a Muggle born. His current group unfortunately was almost completely Slytherin, and were giving him smug looks of disapproval.  
  
You no you don't have to do that. I am a pure Blood, despite what I wear, and if you keep looking at me that way I'll blow one of yours Frikkin head off. he said, and to emphasize his pointe he flashed them his gun. .50 caliber single action, revolver with Ultra high density Uranium slug's. Perfect for taking down anything from a Rat to a Sperm Whale. he added, at this they backed off and the look on their face melted away faster than an Ice cube in Hell.  
  
_I'll take the river down to Stillwater,  
  
And ride a pack of dogs_.  
  
So what do you think about the new teacher? Ronald Abraham Weasley asked his year younger sister, Virginia Beth Weasley.  
  
Well, he's certainly young, must just be out of school, and probably skipped a year. I hope's not like Lockhart or Umbridge though. Plus, he has at least one redeeming quality that might make it bearable, He is So Hot. Ginny said, Ron was at a loss for words, he had never seen his sister talk like that.  
  
Ron exclaimed.  
  
What? it's the truth? And did you see how he told off those Pureblood fanatic's? she said knowing it would get his mind of her previous comment.  
  
Yeah, well, it was pretty cool, but I don't want to ever hear you talk like that again. He warned her sternly.  
  
Okay, but you will be hearing stuff like that more at Hogwarts, than when we had Lockhart. she warned  
  
_But I'm gunnu Break,  
  
I'm gunnu break my,  
  
Gunnu break my rust cage and run._  
  
Welcome to all our Students, new and old, just a few announcements. First, as it's name implies, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Second, Mr. Filch has asked me to tell you not encourage Peeves the Poltergeist, and that twenty eight new items have been added to the list. Finally, I would like to introduce our New DADA. teacher, Mr. Vash Gunsmith. he said, but looking at the chair where he was supposed to be sitting he noticed no one was there. After a few seconds of confusion the main doors opened slightly and silently letting a stranger in blood red combat robes, AKA, a red trench coat, one extra gun was from within it's confines, although none could figure out what it was even if they had seen him. He stayed out of sight until he reached the center of the room. where he stopped and cleared his throughout.  
  
Sorry I'm late Professor, had to pick up a little bit more materiel fore my classes and the store didn't open until dark, so I missed my portkey. Hope you don't mind, but I also took care of that little problem of the Rune trap on the edge of the forest. he said and walked up and took his seat at the table.  
  
Yes, well, that's perfectly fine. Albus said  
  
_When the forest burns along the road,  
  
Like god's eye's in my headlights_.  
  
Welcome, class. You all know my name, and if this seating grid is right, than I know yours. Vash said as he looked over the fifth year Gryffindor's and Slytherin. You are here to learn that in a battle, the difference between swish and flick, could mean your pathetic life. That your life is of little to no value to those fat idiots who decide what we do in battle, and that what really matters is how good you can fight. What you are not here to learn is to jump to conclusions, not automatically coloring things in black and white. And finally, you are here to learn there is always more than one side to a story. For today's lesson we will go over what are normally called dark Traits. Now can any one tell me a trait normally attributed to Dark Wizards? Ms. Granger, yes?  
  
Well, there is Parseltounge, which is hereditary, and since it runs in more pureblood family's where Dark Lords more often than not come from it is often associated with Dark Wizards. she said, blushing with pride that she knew she said what any well informed professor would accept.  
  
Very close, but not quite. Believe it or not most Dark Lords throughout history have been half bloods, this includes Voldemort and the Great Jim, both of whom were pure blood fanatic's. But on the other hand you have true pureblood's such as Lord Grindewald and Tiberous Slytherin. he said, and just as he expected several hands went up.  
  
I suppose you all want me to tell you who Tiberous Slytherin is? he asked, they all nodded their heads and looked at him. Tiberous Slytherin was the Grandson of Salazar Slytherin. He was also the Dark Lord who came closest to destroying Hogwarts, even took it over at the height of his power. He grew up on deluded versions of his Grandfathers phiolophocy after both his father and Salazar were killed during a House Elf rebellion, both of them unwilling to lift a finger against the elf's. He turned his grandfathers safe room, which Salazar had built to protect the students in case of attack into a blood bath. All the students had hidden in there when he attacked and didn't take long for him to figure out where they were. After that he had all the bodies taken out and constructed the Chamber of secrets as we know, even put a Basilisk in it. But I have wasted to much time on history when I should be teaching you all defense. he finished  
  
_When the dogs are looking for their bones,  
  
And it's raining Ice pick's on your steel shore's_.  
  
Now, the key to understanding why Parselmouth's are often Dark Lords is by looking at how they are treated by the world. I myself have avoided such bad treatment by dedicating my life to Fighting those who are set on tarnishing Salazar Slytherins good name, and by letting few in on this secret. he finished and simply walked out the room.  
  
Did he just admit he was a Parseltounge? Ron asked aloud.  
  
_But I'm gunnu Break,  
  
I'm gunnu break my,  
  
Gunnu break my rust cage and run._  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
There you guy's go, the longest thing I have ever written.


End file.
